For some time, people have recognized the need to stay hydrated. Beverage containers come in a variety of shapes and configurations and may be used to carry a variety of beverages, such as water or other potable beverages, for consumption by a user. Associated with such hydration is the use of additives, such as drink mixes, that may be added to the water to add flavor and/or nutritional/health supplements to increase the enjoyment and/or health benefit of remaining hydrated. Typically, such mixes are poured into the reservoir of the open beverage container either before or after the water is added and then the beverage container is closed by a lid. Some conventional drink bottles include a spout, or nozzle, from which the drink mixture may be drawn from the reservoir without removing the cap of the drink bottle. Conventional spouts include straws and rigid spouts having an outlet through which drink fluid may flow. Other conventional drink bottles require the cap to be removed to permit drink fluid to be removed from the drink bottle.